


Day 5: Kissing

by metsonali



Series: 30 days with Nett [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett being a sap, M/M, Nolan being soft for sleepy Brett, me being a sap fpr this two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metsonali/pseuds/metsonali
Summary: Nolan and Brett being soft after a late-night practice sharing kissesPd: the parts of this series don’t follow an order so it doesn’t matter if you haven’t read the others
Relationships: Nolan/Brett Talbot
Series: 30 days with Nett [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Day 5: Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Feels like it's been forever since I post something, like 2 months I think. I just had a couple of bad days, but now I'm back thanks for reading this series  
> Happy reading!:)

They just got to Brett’s house after a late-night practice, it wasn’t weird for him to stay in someone else house after they finish late, his mom usually arrives past midnight so he would take every opportunity to not spend the night alone in his house.

“Lori says there’s pizza in the microwave, can you heat it? I´ll go take a shower”

“Sure” Brett takes Nolan´s gym bag and kiss his forehead before making his way to his room

While waiting for Brett, he eats sitting on top of the kitchen counter and make sure to leave some for his boyfriend, his boyfriend, is still pretty surreal to call Brett his boyfriend even if they’re seven months anniversary is in 2 weeks, Nolan remembers the first kiss as it was yesterday, it wasn’t romantic or movie-like, it was more awkward and embarrassing for him because running out of the library being a blushing mess and leaving Brett behind wasn’t a good starter.

“Shower it´s all yours now” Brett appears throw the kitchen door wet hair and changed for bed

“I already eat you can finish the rest,” said Nolan pointing the rest of the pizza while Brett position himself between his legs

“Left some of my clothes in the bathroom for you” mention the taller with his hands in Nolan’s waist

“I brought a change with me this time” Nolan was trying to get down from the counter, but the other didn’t let him “Let me go I have to shower,” said pushing Brett away by his chest with a smile on his face

“Only if you use the change that I left for you” Brett let out between chuckles 

“Don’t tell me you are that type of boyfriend” the smile never leaves Nolan´s face, he enjoyed too much teasing Brett because most of the time it was the other way around

“As if you didn’t like it”

“I don´t, no idea where you get that from” now was Nolan the one giggling

“Sure baby, whatever you say” before Nolan could replay Brett was kissing him, it was just a small peck on the lips and before he could do something, he was getting sower in kisses

“Stop, I have to go shower” he manages to say between laughter

“Fine” Brett whines and finally steps aside letting him go

~°~

Stepping out of the bathroom Nolan makes his way to Brett's room, and yes, he was wearing Brett’s clothes.

When he opens the door, Brett is already on the bed sitting against the headboard, half asleep and fluffy hair, all he can think with that view is how unfair is that he looks so cute.

“Finally, come here” Brett stretch his hand when he sees Nolan walking in

“It wasn’t that long dramatic” Nolan make his way to the bed taking the hand that was waiting for him and then being placed on top of Brett's thighs once settle his hands make his way to Nolan´s thighs 

“I swear I was about to drag your ass out of there, I almost fell asleep waiting for you” sleepy Brett was the cutest thing Nolan has ever seen, he was just so clingy and soft, he was so weak for sleepy Brett

“You could just go to sleep, no need to wait for me” Brett close his eyes when he feels his boyfriend hands brushing his hair 

“Not an option, need my night kiss” eyes still close but know with a little simile on his lips

“You are a sap when sleepy, you know that right?” Nolan asks giggling a little

“Nobody will believe you,” he said opening his eyes to look at Nolan “now kiss”

The thing is, no matter what situation they're in, Nolan can't refuse Brett's kisses, so as has happened countless times he just let himself be carried away by his boyfriend's soft lips wrapping his hands around his neck.

The kiss was soft and slow, Nolan was just trying not to melt at the touch of Brett's hands that at some point had slipped under the sweater he was wearing and let him guide the kiss tilting his head a little to the side improving the angle, feeling better the warmth of the others lips and arms that were now wrapping his waist.

Every kiss with Brett feels different and Nolan has no idea how that's possible.

Nolan wanted to deepen the kiss, but when he could feel the warmth and moisture of Brett's lips with his tongue, the taller pulled away and joined their foreheads, Nolan still had his eyes closed, he could feel his lips a little swollen, the hands that at some point were at his waist slowly returned to his initial position on his thighs leaving in the way a shiver that ran down his back, which made a grin appear on Brett´s lip

Pulling away Nolan was able to enjoy the view in front of him, sleepy Brett with puffy lips from the kiss.

One of Brett's hands continued to caress his thigh while the other was hollowing out Nolan's right cheek, tracing his lower lip with his thumb.

“If I could, I would kiss away all your scars” Nolan knew what he was talking about, it was no secret that he deals with a lot of things regarding past events and present ones 

“I should be the one saying that” Nolan's voice was just a murmur

“I'm a werewolf, baby, scars are not an option” Brett respond with the faintest smile

“You know what I meant,” said with a little giggle

“Yes, I know. But I'd rather be the one to kiss you. Because if I had expected you to do it you would still pinning after me until now” the crackled from Brett was proof that he was laughing at Nolan. Quickly putting their lips together once again. 

“I would have kissed you first if you hadn't” Nolan was able to separate from Brett just a little so he could talk

“Sure, love, if that makes you feel better,” Brett said with a cocky smile before putting his lips back together in a kiss a little more urgent than the last one, but it was just that, a kiss, a kiss that left Nolan out of breathed every time, with his tongue occasionally stroking Nolan's lips, but he never went any further, enjoying having complete disposal of his little boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> I´ve read the other parts of this series and I wanna crawl under a rock for the number of mistakes, I'll try to correct those the best I can
> 
> But I will like to have a beta reader, don't know-how get one of those tho, so if by a chance you're interested to become my beta reader or know how I can get contact with one pls dm me on [Tumblr](https://sitlalan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> stay safe<3


End file.
